User blog:The Golden Moustache/Fake Freddy the frog (possibly)
"Get crushed!" Opposite-Freddy,also known as Dark Freddy,or Anti-Freddy,is an anti hero from the Freddy the frog universe,he is a rival and sometimes friend and enemy of Freddy. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far Possible Opponents Shadow the Hedgehog Vegeta Bowser History Opposite-Freddy is a Freddy the frog from another dimension,called by many people the "Opposite-dimension",which apparently is located in a weird part / half of the multiverse,containing all weird universes,known as the "weird multiverse". In his dimension,Opposite-Freddy is the opposite of what Freddy is: He is nice,although a bit goofy,and while Freddy is disliked by people,Opposite-Freddy is loved by them,and is seen as being a great hero,along with Opposite-Lloyd. One day,Opposite-Freddy and Opposite-Lloyd traveled through dimensions,and found the main universe of the main Freddy the frog and entered it out of curiousity,as they didn't understand what this world was,and extremely confused as they were supposed to be the weird versions of Freddy and Lloyd,they started causing trouble everywhere,and tried to do good things,but did them wrong,Freddy and Lloyd then were blamed for this,and were chased by angry people. Eventually,Freddy and Lloyd discovered the existence of the Opposite-dimension and the weird multiverse,along with the existence of Opposite-Freddy and Opposite-Lloyd,traveling there to explore it,they found out about how different it was from their dimension,and then met Opposite-Freddy and Opposite-Lloyd,after a fight,the four decided to make peace and convinced the Opposite duo to go back to their dimension. Later after some time,they came back to cause chaos again,the reason was because they were weird counterparts of Freddy and Lloyd,and thus,they wouldn't keep the promise they made with them as they did whatever they want,as that was their purpose: to be weird,and so Opposite-Freddy became a recurring anti-hero / rival / enemy sometimes of Freddy the frog,and called himself "Punch Frog" because of his strenght and to give himself his own identity in Freddy's world. Death Battle Info Name: Punch Frog (Also known as Anti-Freddy and / or Dark Freddy or Opposite-Freddy) Species: Anthromorph frog Gender: Male Age: The same age as Freddy. Personality: Weird,and a bit dumb,however he also is happy and joyful,but he also has a short temper,and can get arrogant and cocky. Appearance: Identical to Freddy,but black colored,with black eyes with red pupils,and with black overalls with yellow buttons,white gloves,and black shoes. Powers & Abilities Super strenght: This is an important and well known power of his,as he's a powerhouse,he can lift buildings,destroy mountains,lift mountains,destroy the moon and the sun,and punch through reality,causing an hole on it,he also can destroy boulders,and cause a huge crack on the planet,he also can destroy a large star by punching through it and destroy multiple large stars in one hit,he also can destroy a planet by charging through it and destroyed the solar system with one punch,he also punched through an universe and two universes combined,can punch through a planet,and can charge and pierce through boulders and metal easily,he also can rip apart whole galaxies with his bare hands,and destroyed millions of galaxies in his fight with Freddy with punches,destroyed a black hole with a punch. Super durability: Took hits from Freddy,tanked millions of planets exploding in his face,tanked a solar system blowing up in his face,and is superior to Freddy in durability,meaning he's superior to all of Freddy's feats of durability,including his big bang one,he also tanked the heat of 10000 stars,with the sun,and the heat of lasers and the big bang combined in the form of a beam,tanked an universe destroying explosion to the face,and the explosion of four universes combined in his face,tanked the explosion of the moon and sun and the explosion of a large star in his face,survived falling from space. Regeneration: Can regenerate from: being crushed,being set on fire,being decapitated,being cut into pieces,being sliced in half,being vaporized,being reduced to an atom,being erased from existence,and being turned into paper and regenerated from transmutation,and regenerated from Freddy's law manipulation power,can regenerate from being turned into a small pool,can re-attach his limbs to himself,and re-attached his legs,hands,and head to himself in a few seconds. Can nullify reality warping by simply punching through reality,shattering it,and then rebuilding it,removing the opponent's power of reality warping. Super speed: Can keep up with Freddy and speedblitz him sometimes,can run so fast the earth starts spinning,can run planet to planet in a nanosecond,and travel through dimensions and the multiverse in nanoseconds,he also can jump star to star. Resistance to time paradox and time travel: While he cannot time travel himself,he tanked a time paradox,and time traveling to the past,future,or through history to kill him doesn't work because,in Freddy's words: "He's too weird for me to time travel to!" Resistance to mind control: Resisted multi-universal mind control by The Evil,who had mind controlled everyone in multiple galaxies and universes,and then beat him up. Is comparable,and scales to Freddy in stats,except in durability and strenght since Opposite-Freddy is way more superior in those kind of stats. Can move and breath in space. Can jump extremely high,enough to reach other planets. Magic: Can ignoring durability vaporize people with magic blasts,turn them in ice by raising his hands,summon durability ignoring lightning from the sky by raising his hands,heal himself by saying "Heal!" which instantly heals his wounds,and paralyze someone by showing his palm,can turn non corporeal / intangible with magic,he also can turn invisible,and create a durability ignoring explosion from himself capable of destroying the environment,and can turn intangible,but can still interact with others,and phase through things and even punch through them,ignoring durability due to his phasing ability,can send waves of fire that ignore durability and can reduce someone to ash. Telekinesis: Can throw planets and mountains around,can even throw someone all around space with telekinesis and throw them to space,can shatter the moon with telekinesis. Has an high pain tolerance: Will keep going even after he's hurt alot. Destroyed millions of timelines when fighting with Freddy who was time traveling Escaped from the book of sealing Survived being sent to the beginning and end of time. Intelligence: Resolved a millions of complex computer codes and created a portal creating machine capable of traveling to the multiverse and infinite multiverses. Ate a millions of galaxies and universes and ate lasers,and even the big bang. Punched his way out of being trapped in a dimension. Punched his way out of the fictional world and crushed it,has done this multiple times. Can punch his way out of transmutation if he's turned into something. Can travel through an infinite amount of astral realms. He can boost his strenght with time in a battle. Can punch through forcefields made of a crystal like matter capable of tanking solar system busting attacks. Can enhance the force behind his punches (by making them glow white for a split second,he gains a 100x boost to his strenght.) Can break forcefields made of stone and metal. Can fly through billions of solar systems in a few seconds by fighting with Freddy. By glowing white for a split second,he can boost his speed to 100x. Escaped and tanked the force of a black hole. Beat The Evil,who was MFTL+ capable of going through billions of universes and that could keep up with Freddy. Energy manipulation: Can shoot blue energy blasts from his palms capable of destroying planets,the sun,and the moon,he also can send himself flying by shooting energy blasts at the ground and his energy blasts can vaporize whole mountains and pierce through the core of the earth,they also can turn someone into an apple ignoring durability,he also can absorb energy of a source of power and gain their powers (such as when he stole The Evil's power by absorbing his source of power and draining it),can convert attacks into energy and then absorb them (converted universe busting and planet busting attacks into energy and absorbed them),can enhance his fists with energy with the force behind them boosted to 100x,can detect energy,also his energy protects him from power nullification,resisting power nullification when everybody else except Lloyd,Freddy,and him had their pwoers nullified,can also produce from his chest a large,energy beam focused on the target capable of vaporizing virtually anything in its way (this vaporized Freddy and hurt him and destroyed 30 moons and vaporized a large planet,along with destroying four stars) and ignoring durability,the beam taking about 40 seconds to shoot. Equipment His own book of sealing which functions like Freddy's Weaknesses Can get cocky and arrogant. His short temper could be an opponent's advantage. He is kinda dumb. Was defeated by Freddy by being calmed down or being stunned and incapacitated. Trivia None for now. Category:Blog posts